


A Short Break

by chainsawdog



Series: Smut Collection [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé is trying to work. Anakin has other ideas about how they should be spending their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Break

“Ani, darling, I’m trying to work.”  
  
Padmé sat at her desk, trying to focus on her monitor. Anakin stood behind her. His arms were draped over her shoulders, and he was kissing her neck gently.  
  
“Awh, come on,” said Anakin. “Just a short break?”  
  
Padmé looked up at him, and he kissed her forehead. “Anakin,” she said. “I know what you consider a short break.”  
  
Anakin grinned. He kissed her lips, and when he moved back, she was smiling. “It’s still no, Ani,” she said. “I need –”  
  
Anakin sensed Bail a few seconds before the man entered the room. He had just enough time to duck beneath Padmé’s desk. He heard the door whirr open, and footsteps as Bail walked inside.  
  
This happens way too often, he thought.  
  
Anakin rested his chin on Padmé’s knee as she greeted Bail. He placed a hand on her thigh and nuzzled his nose against her leg. Bail was talking to Padmé, but Anakin didn’t care about what they were saying. He was distracted by how close he was to Padmé’s legs.  
  
Anakin didn’t want to upset her, but he also couldn’t stop thinking about all the things they could be doing. He hitched up her skirt just a little, to trail two of his mechanical fingers along her shin. Padmé responded by kicking him, and he had to stifle a laugh.  
  
With the same hand, Anakin pressed his fingers gently against her skin, just above her knee. Smiling to himself, Anakin massaged her thigh, sliding his hand up towards her hip. He heard Padmé’s voice waver as she answered Bail’s question. Anakin tilted his head to the side to kiss her inner thigh, and she kicked him again. Her foot made contact with his stomach and he jumped, smacking his head against the desk.  
  
“What was that?” asked Bail.  
  
“Oh,” said Padmé. “Uh, a leg cramp.” She placed her hand on her knee and added, “I think I should get back to work, Bail. I’ll let you know when I’m done.”  
  
Anakin took her hand in his and put two of her fingers in his mouth. He flicked his tongue lightly against them, and as she pulled them away brushed her skin with his lips. She smacked him on the forehead, taking her hands away from him. He heard the door of the room open, then close. A second later, Padmé said he could come out. Anakin rolled her chair back and stood up. Leaning over her, his hands on the arms of her chair, he kissed her deeply.  
  
“Ani, that was rude,” Padmé said.  
  
Instead of pushing him away, however, she pulled him into her lap. He straddled her carefully, aware that he weighed quite a bit more than she did. He kissed her again, enjoying the soft noise that escaped her.  
  
“Should we lock the door?” Anakin asked quietly.  
  
Padmé smiled dangerously at him. “If you would,” she said, in her regal voice.  
  
Anakin hopped off her lap and locked the door of the room, smiling. Padmé moved her computer to one side and climbed onto her desk. She sat there, watching him with a wicked look in her eyes.  
  
Anakin sauntered over to her, and put his hands on the desk, standing between her legs. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Removing his belt and tunic, she kissed his throat. Anakin made a small, pleasured noise as Padmé bit his neck, and trailed her fingers down his chest. She pinched his nipple, and he whimpered, bending his head to nuzzle her jaw.  
  
As her hands explored his body, stroking him across his lower stomach and causing his hips to twitch, Anakin kissed her neck. He grunted, his breath hot against her skin, and she put her arms around him to draw her nails down his back. He moved closer, his hands fumbling with her clothes as he tried to take her dress off.  
  
Padmé laughed, then bit his shoulder, sucking lightly on his skin. Hooking her legs around him, she pulled him closer, and he whined quietly as he pressed against her. He had managed to get her dress over her shoulders, and it gathered at her waist. Kissing her shoulders and collarbones, Anakin slipped off her bra so he could kiss and bite her breasts. He flicked his tongue against her nipples and smiled as she squeaked.  
  
Anakin may have devoted his life to the Jedi Order, but his soul was devoted to Padmé.  
  
Anakin knelt to kiss her stomach. On his knees, he pushed up her skirts and nibbled her thighs, sucking gently at her skin as she moaned. If she asked, he would do anything for her.  
  
He grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him, breathing in her scent. With two fingers he took off her panties, and flicked his tongue out, tasting her. He licked her with long, gentle strokes, and Padmé pressed her hand against the back of his head. Kissing, sucking, and licking, Anakin pressed his thumbs against Padmé’s inner thighs and listened to her joyful sounds.  
  
Then she pulled him up to kiss him and hooked her fingers in his waistband.  
  
“Take those off,” she commanded. Anakin hurried to do as he was told. Padmé moved to sit at the edge of the desk and placed a hand on his hip. Anakin looked at her expectantly, and she smiled.  
  
“I love when you look at me like that,” she said quietly.  
  
Leaning forward, she kissed him, her hand touching his cheek. All he could think of was how good she tasted, how close they were, how excited she made him. She took his cock in her hand and stroked it gently, putting her free hand on the small of his back and pulling him to her. She gasped as he entered, resting her forehead on his shoulder as he rocked his hips back and forth slowly.  
  
Anakin groaned, biting Padmé’s neck as he pressed close to her. She let out a moan, digging her fingers into his back. Anakin sped up, wrapping his arms around her and planting kisses along her neck and shoulders. She grabbed his chin and kissed him hungrily, then draped her arms around his neck. Anakin lifted her slightly, his hands on her ass, and he thrust into her.  
  
“Yes, Ani, _yes_!”  
  
Anakin laughed against her shoulder, and tugged at her earlobe with his teeth before saying, “Someone’s gonna hear us, Padmé.”  
  
Kissing him to shut him up, she pulled him closer with her legs and moved her hips back and forth. Anakin was breathing heavily, moving with her, his fingers digging into her skin. He lifted her off the table, desperate to be closer to her, even though he was already as close as he could be. She clung to him, moaning quietly as he clutched at her, bouncing her up and down. He whined and purred as she twitched her hips, kissing her neck and holding onto her tightly.  
  
When he placed her down on the table she lay back, and he leaned over her. Grunting, he kissed her throat and rocked into her. Padmé’s hands trailed down his back and squeezed his ass, pulling Anakin closer. He jerked his hips forward as she played with his ass, a wicked smile on her face. He let out a low groan, lowering his head, and moving faster as his pleasure built.  
  
Padmé called out his name as he pounded into her. Anakin huffed and moaned, watching her face intently. Her eyelids fluttered in pleasure, her fingers dug into the skin of his back, and she moved her hips up and down as he thrust back and forth.  
  
Padmé came a few seconds before Anakin. Her fingers on his back trembled, and she was breathing heavily, staring into his eyes with a delicious intensity. Anakin came with a quiet moan, biting his lip and pressing his forehead to Padmé’s chest. Hips twitching, he lingered for a moment, unable to move.  
  
Anakin pulled out. Kissing Padmé’s neck, he helped her sit up. Quietly, they dressed, each watching the other closely. Anakin took in the details of Padmé’s skin, the way her hair fell, the colour of her lips. Padmé watched his muscles moving, the intensity of his gaze when he looked at her, the scars on his body.  
  
When they were dressed, he kissed her fiercely. “I love you,” he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Padmé stroked his cheek with the tips of her fingers. “I love you too, Anakin,” she said quietly.


End file.
